


Memories always come back

by Natteve



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/pseuds/Natteve
Summary: Because the team wanted Ward to be with them they erased his memories....Will he remember the team?Will he remember Skye?This story takes place after Daisy got her powers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

He is waking up...-says Jemma  
Ward!  
Ward!  
Ward!Do you recognise us?

What the hell?Who are you?Where am I ?  
Well he answered your question Daisy-said Bobbi

Who are you?Who am I?

Calm down...You are Grant Douglas Ward our team member...Your memories had been erased. This is Jemma,Fitz,Bobbi, Hunter,Mack,May,Daisy..and I am Coulson..  
Welcome home?..I guess.....-said Hunter

So he doesn't remember anything..-said May  
No...-tears started forming in Daisy's eyes,but before she could started crying in front of EVERYONE she left the room

So we tell you some things about yourself...How do we begin?-asked Fitz

Well.........


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is getting better but his memories aren't coming back yet...+He has the courage to give Daisy a compliment...

\- Your training was great. You're starting to gain back your strength!

\- Yeah..After all,I was a specialist!

-Your training is over for today.Simmons wants to talk with you!-said May

-Okay,I'm going..

**********************************************************

Daisy was very lonely lately.She tried to ignore Ward,but that was really hard.She still lo-/No Daisy,no you don't/-she thought

So yeah.....

*******************************************************************

-How is he with the training?-asked Coulson  
-Good,he's gaining back he's strength!  
\- I think it was a good idea to erase his memories...  
\- Yeah,but he thinks that Garrett erased them and we found him working for HYDRA...And then he  
erased them again and left him to die...  
\- Yeah but that's kind of true May..And when he recovered we tell him..  
\- Okay Coulson,but you know that I think that this isn't a clever idea...-said May

***********************************************************************

Ward made a sandwich with joy,because Simmons told him,that he is getting better everyday and he will recover fully and maybe...maybe he is going to get back his memories....

Daisy walked into the kitchen and when Ward saw her,she knew she can't turn back..

\- Hi!-said Ward with a smile  
\- Hi..-said Daisy  
\- What can I get you? \- Ummmm.../Daisy thought that she can make her own sandwich,but her heart betrayed her and the/a sandwich with cheese and ham would be nice/words left her mouth/...

They ate in silence...Then Ward realised how good Daisy looks with her hair put up in a bun...She looked cute....

\- You look good with your hair like this-he said awkwardly...  
-Thanks-she felt her cheeks are turning bright red../No Daisy..not now!/-she thought...  
-I...um..I have to go..I have training with May..Bye!-she said and she walked away quickly  
-Bye!-said Ward while a smile formed on his lips..Yeah...she is definietly cute


	3. Chapter 3

********Coming soon******


End file.
